U.S.D.D./Trivia
Trivia *The CH-47 Chinook that Mason and Hudson ride in has no actual pilot. *This mission takes place 12 days before President Kennedy's assassination. *The metal detectors near the entrance of the Pentagon have Treyarch logos and III ARC writing on them. *After passing the man at the desk and entering the hallway with all the Distinguished Heroes and Leaders portraits on the walls, the portrait of the soldier next to the portrait of the doctor on the left wall is of Major John Plaster, Treyarch's lead consultant from S.O.G. Two other portraits are CSM Eric L. Haney (ret.), a former member of the U.S. Army's Delta Force, and Lt Col. Hank Keirsey (ret.), Treyarch's Military Consultant. *In one of the pictures in the Distinguished Heroes and Leaders hall, on one of the pictures on the left it will say "Battle of Midway" and there will be a picture from the single-player level "Black Cats" from World at War. The player can also see a picture of Sgt. Roebuck to the right and a picture on the Sherman "Crocodile" in the level Relentless. *When Kennedy is in slow-mo the TV monitors in the background show images of his assassination and funeral. Mugshots of Lee Harvey Oswald and Oswald's own assassin, Jack Ruby, can also be seen. *Most of the scenes on Wii are cut out, due to its limited RAM space. *The music in the beginning of the level is a variant of the music at the main menu. Also, late in the level the music from the multiplayer menu is used. *The music heard just before the end of the mission is from World at War, and is also one of the tracks used as a base for the "new round" music in Nazi Zombies. *When Mason meets Kennedy in his hallucination he points a chrome plated M1911 at JFK, foreshadowing his brainwashing and possible involvement in Kennedy's assassination. ]] *Before entering the limo, if the player presses the melee button, they will see the knifing animation, without the knife. It can only be done once. *The Pentagon is at DEFCON 3 during Alex Mason's visit. *When Mason enters the office, if the player looks left they can see the Conference Room from "Five". s.]] *When Mason receives the dossier on Dragovich in the limo, it can be seen that Mason is wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. However, when the view changes to third person, Mason is shown wearing a suit. *The grandfather clock in the inner sanctum makes a faint ticking sound. *The row of chairs to the left of Mason when he enters has a magazine that makes a reference to the events of Ascension. *During the helicopter sequence at the very beginning of the mission, the player can also see the United States Capitol and the Washington Monument through the window. *The opening cutscene references a polygraph test that Mason was forced to do which was administered by a "C. Miller." This name is shared with the main playable character from the American campaign of ''World at War. *This mission takes place on Bowman's and Weaver's birthday. *There is a chalkboard in this level that has deployment information for several soldiers at the Berlin Wall. *The Code words used throughout the trip through the Pentagon are named after characters from Shakespeare's play The Tempest. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia